


Hogwarts Home for the Clinically Insane

by KittenKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKisses/pseuds/KittenKisses
Summary: The diary of mental health nurse Snape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I offend anyone :/

And so begins another, painfully draining year at Hogwarts Home for Clinically Insane. I don't know why I keep working here, I must really need the money, but the endless gibbering of the patients is starting to grate at what little sanity I have left. That's why I bought this diary: to preserve my mental health... or perhaps it was to document my, not so slow, descent into madness. I don't know, but if I die here, someone should get a good kick out of reading this. 

Anyway, the year begins...

September 1st:

Albus, "The Headmaster" is getting harder to control each day. I've had to resort to hiding his medication in those lemon drops he loves so much. Still not sure if he's been taking them though: caught him babbling some nonsense about "The Boy He Loved" over dinner. Probably another one of his sick fantasies.

Honestly.

Tried to get him to sleep early but he kept jumping out of bed, introducing himself and singing some utterly absurd song about a talking hat. Had to dart him in the end. Supposed to be a last resort, but I tend to find myself a little trigger happy around certain patients.

Potter wasn't much better, stole a pair of scissors from the Nursing office and carved a lightning bolt into his head. Kept jabbing them into it when I caught him, said I was making his scar hurt, bloody fool. Managed to wrestle them off him, get him stitched up and back in bed.

Put him on suicide watch, just to be safe.

Had hoped that would be an end to the night's dramatics but it seemed the patients had other ideas. A lot of excrement smearing mostly. Tom got overexcited and latched onto a passing doctor's turban, nearly snapped the poor man's neck. I had warned him this ward was for acutely psychotic patients but the doctors never seem to listen. He's given me a write up for poor patient management. 

Overall the year started as well as one could hope in a place like this. If I haven't completely lost it by tomorrow I'll be back in for another day of underpaid babysitting.

-Nurse Severus Snape.


End file.
